The Boy Who Thought He Couldn't Be Loved
by GREENIE MICHI-CHAN
Summary: Has a new main character in Naruto. His name is Mugen and he has ann abusive father with a drinking problem.Warning has lots of lemon and sex themes with SasuSaku and later lemons with Mugen and Sakura! Beware children
1. Chapter 1

Prolgue

This has Naruto in it I decided to make a new character in this story. Named Mugen I do not own any Naruto characters or Anime/magna. Cuz if I did the story would be a WHOLE lot different! Mugen is a half demon who lives with his abusive human father. His mother was a dog demon but died long ago. Mugen's father full name is Hetetsu Kurasakei he has brown short cut hair and cold, dark, emotionless brown eyes. Hetetsu is a jounin and a very strong one at that… Mugen is a half human half dog demon. He has light honey brown eyes that are now cold and dark brass looking ones. He has long snow white hair. And has cute fluffy soft dog ears perched atop his head. Mugen wears a white long sleeved shirt that is way bigger than him. And baggy blue jeans with a belt to hold them, they have holes in them and look torn and worn. Mugen has some old hammy down black ninja shoes. Mugen also has semi long talons that look like claws. Mugen wears his ninja headband on his forehead. Hetetsu wears his ninja headband like a durag um sorta like the one Genma wears in the Naruto series. He wears the green jounin jacket like the one Kakashi wears, also wears a white t-shirt under his jacket, with black finger cut glove. Also wears blue pants, and blue ninja shoes. Last but not least wears black sun glasses to cover his blood shot eyes, which comes from his drinking habits. Sorry if that took awhile to read but helps you have a better image of the new main character in the story…Mugen and his father Hetetsu.

These are the current ages of the characters in this story also I don't have to describe what the regular people in Naruto wear or look like because their all wearing the same clothes in Naruto Shippuden!! If you don't know what they look like older look up **Naruto Shippudden insert character name here on 15**

Sakura: 15

Ino: 15

Sasuke: 15

Naruto: 15

Shikamaru: 17

Kiba: 16

Chouji: 15

Shino: 16

Garra: 17

Tamari: 16

Kakashi: 30

Iruka: 33

Jaryia: 45

Tusunde: 43

Hinata: 15

Hetetsu: 31


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Boy That Cries Inside

Disclaimer: Ah let me just remind you that I don't own any characters of Naruto especially any Anime/Manga.

A/N: I hope you like the first chapter I assure you you'll be coming back four more. Well ah anyway this chapter takes us back to when the Naruto characters are a little younger. Also I changed up the story a little. So uh hope you enjoy this chap!!! See Ya

Warning: Beginning may seem innocent, but in the later future chaps there is going to be a whole lot of sex themes….and a many of lemons! So if you're not perv this is definitely not for you!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED/CHILDERN BEWARE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 years ago….

The boy sat there washing, scrubbing, and SCRAPING. As hard is his little fingers would go... he knew that pretty soon his father will be awake and if he didn't finish there was sure to be a brutal beaten involved.

Everything seemed to be going fine until…he came across a small little peck on a dish that just seemed to never come off. '_Damn'_ he thought..._.' why won't this stupid peck come off!'_ He stood there picking and scrubbing as hard as he could until his fingers went red, but it just stayed there. Suddenly his feet stepped on a big puddle of water from washing the dishes and he slipped…_crash'_!!The dish fell on the floor and broke into what seemed like a million pieces.

He just sat there in total shock…for he knew what was surely to come if his father was to hear the sounds that came from the kitchen!!

But of course it was to late, the boy's dog ears twitched. With his sensitive hearing he was sure that the man had just stepped out of his bed.

Quickly the fragile boy tried to pick up the dish pieces that were all over the floor. But that was in vein…_bam'_!The poor boy winced in pain, and clutched his stomach, from the powerful blow he had just

received. The man picked up the small boy from the collar, his cold dark brown eyes looked at the mess all over the floor.

You dog shit you ruined one of my best dishes'! said the man in a husky voice. The boy's emotionless brass colored eyes just stared at the man's blood shot ones. _He's drunk'_ thought the sickly boy but was suddenly pulled back to reality when he heard the strong mans yells!!

DAMNIT ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE PUNK ASS!!!' yelled the cruel man. The boy tilted his head down and mumbled I'm….sorry.' The man threw the boy and he hit the counter head first. Suddenly the evil man picked up a huge chunk of the broken glass. Then picked up the snow white haired boy tore the shirt off the skinny boy's body, and slid the huge piece of glass down his back!

The man took the glass and dug deeper into has boney back. The boy tried not yell or wince in pain for it would show weakness but failed horribly.

The man just laughed hysterically smiled and said Hurts doesn't it dog breath.' Why don't you take it like a man, or what ever the hell you are! Quit acting like a little bitch!! The man threw the boy against the wall; the little boy winced in pain once again.

Hey shit face clean up this mess in here, and when you're finished clean yourself up….you look like you just came out a garbage can!' Said the man in a deep low voice. With that the man took the small stubby glass he had stabbed the boy with, and put it under the sink. To wash all the torture of evidence down the drain.

The boy got up and picked up the remaining glass bits off the kitchen floor. He limped up and went to the bathroom. The skinny and weak boy looked at his reflection in the mirror and tilted his head down which made his long bangs cover his eyes.

'I really am pathetic ain't I?'Said the weak boy in a whisper. He took off his shirt and looked at his beaten and broken body in the mirror. His used to be light honey dew eyes, but now texture less brass colored ones trailed all over his burns, scars, and bruises his father had given him from all those previous beatings.

The boy took some alcohol protoxide from the cabinet and poured it all over his wound, it created little fizzy bubbles that seeped out of his wound. The boy flinched and winced in pain but of course that's how he knew it was working. He didn't want it to get infected because the last thing he needed was to get sick!

The boy turned on the shower and turned the knob on cold. He took of the rest of his clothing off, and got in. He closed his eyes and listened to the sprinkle ling and drips of drops.

This place was the only place were he felt safe, were he felt com and cool. The boy wished that time just stopped and he stay and savor this moment for an eternity. But unfortunately all great things must come to an end eventually.

The boy cleaned up his body with soap and got out. He dried off, then he but bandages around his open wound. He put on his same clothes he had on…he thought _if it wasn't for me washing this same clothing over and over I'd be one stinking ass wipe!'_

The boy left the bathroom and entered his room, a room with only a mattress and a lamp for light.

He laid his head down on the bed and his last thought before he drifted of to sleep was _another day at ninja academy…another day of listening to the same junk those idiotic kids say!! Damnit all to hell!!' _

End of Chapter

Well hoped you like this chap worked really hard on it! Well ah anyway please please post comments and review good or bad doesn't matter to me! I just wants you guys ideas on my story…and if you have any other ideas for the up coming chapter I'm GAME

Next Chapter: A Girl with a Pretty Name


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 a Girl with a Pretty Name

Disclaimer: Here's the next chap…finally

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy I just hope I still have all your viewers still…and I will start updating more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

The boy woke up, the sun shining in his eyes. He turned his head and saw his tattered clothes neatly folded on the floor.

He got out of bed and quietly got dressed….. he didn't know if his father was awake or not.

It was going to be another day of school, another day of being teased and ridiculed….and maybe even being beaten.

When the boy walked out of his room and into the bathroom he started to brush his teeth.

As he did so he looked at his self in the mirror….his eyes looking at his pale skinned face. This is what he also did every morning before he went to the ninja academy.

After that he washed his face got on his torn old ninja sandals and left the apartment. Realizing his father was already gone, but it wasn't surprising that his father had left already after all he was a jounin and probably went on a mission or something at least that's what he hoped for.

The boy walked he didn't mind walking even though it was pretty far…it sort of peaceful for him since he barely got to go out anyway.

Today it felt like a normal day to the little boy, but today wasn't as normal day at all.

The boy saw a little girl crying over by the bridge. With her knees up to her head and her arms around them, and digging her head into her chest.

The little girl had very weird colored hair….it was pink something the boy had never seen before. Of course the boy didn't get out that much so it was odd to him.

For some odd reason the boy was anxious to know what was troubling the girl. So quietly he walked over to the sobbing girl.

"Why do you ….. Why are you crying?" mumbled the boy in a very low tone. The pinked hair girl just looked up and stared with puffy red eyes from all the crying. Her eyes soon got attracted to the very skinny boy's fluffy white dog ears perched atop his head.

The boy stared back with an expressionless face. He seemed to be looking for something, but what….he didn't know him self.

"_This girl she's sad but why?"_ thought the fragile boy. "Um I" stuttered the pink haired girl. A crystal clear tear rolled down her cheek. She looked down her long bangs covering her face, and mumbled "A bunch of boys kept teasing me…a-and c-calling me names, or making fun of my forehead."

"Oh" was all he could say….the boy didn't know what he could do to cheer this girl up, but he wanted to make her smile.

The boy bent down to the pink haired girl's level, he was so close that their noses were touching. The little girl was taking aback by this, and started to blush from all the closeness.

The little boy took his bony hand up to the girls face, and with his thumb wiped the tears away from the girls rosy cheeks. "Now I can see your eyes" the boy said and smirked a little bit. The girl just sat there blushing and grinning.

"So um… what is your name?" asked the boy in a questionable tone. "It's S-Sakura" she was still nervous from him being so close to her face.

"_Hmmm….that explains the pink hair." _thought the boy. "And your name?" asked Sakura.

"Oh um sorry…my name is Mugen" he said in a horse tone. Sakura just smiled widely.

The boy just stared…and his dark colored brass eyes looked directly into her light green ones. Finally Mugen had to ask "Why do people make fun of you your forehead it isn't that bad I actually think it's nice!" Mumbled Mugen hoping he didn't say too much.

Sakura just blushed and said "I don't know, but I don't enjoy the teasing very well!"

Mugen took his hand and pushed up Sakura's hair so he could get a better glimpse of the little girl's face.

"You look okay to me Sakura-Chan" Mugen said in a low tone this time blushing him self...

"Sakura-Chan?" asked Sakura with a questionable expression." Well I just thought that it would be one of my more friendly ways to say your name…..that's all…..unless you don't want me too?" Mugen said in a nervous tone.

Sakura's face now red as a tomato turned her head away, "N-No it's a-alright if you call me Sakura-Chan I don't mind."

"Oh……. kay well I must be going I've got school." Said Mugen with a quiet and com voice.

"You mean you're in ninja academy?" Sakura said with excitement in her voice. "Uh huh… you too?" Mugen said with less excitement.

"Um hum" Sakura grinned, "Ah……. well would you…….Would you like to walk with me?" asked Mugen. "kay" Sakura said in a hurry.

Sakura got up and quickly scooped up Mugen's hand but the boy didn't seem to mind.

With that the two walked to school holding hands and that was the beginning of a new but assuring friendship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After School

Sakura and Mugen where walking home and talking and laughing. They were close to Mugen's house but he was planning to walk Sakura home first besides it was only a couple blocks down.

"So did you just move here down to Kohana?" asked the curious Mugen. "Hmmm…yeah about two weeks ago…..and you?" "Oh… I was born here." Mugen said in a harsh tone. "Sakura felt that Mugen was a little uneasy on talking about this subject so she decided to drop it.

It was quiet for a moment as they walked down the sidewalk path but Sakura brought up another conversation….she was tired of all the silence.

"So umm…who do you live with?" asked Sakura with a bit of nervousness in her voice she didn't want to repeat what happened 10 minutes ago.

"I live with my father….my mother died just a couple of years ago." Now Sakura was really nervous for asking that question.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't know" Sakura mumbled so low that Mugen could barely pick it up with his super sensitive ears.

"It's…okay so Ahh…who do you live with?" Mugen tried to cheer Sakura up by asking her the same question besides he didn't want her to fill sorry for him.

"I live with my mom now…her and my dad just got as divorce about 5 months ago." Now it was Mugen's turn to fill sorry. But before he could spit any sympatric words out Sakura said "It doesn't matter I've gotten use to it." Then she smirked and chuckled a little as if it was little hint of telling Mugen she didn't fill so comfortable talking about this either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura noticed that they were getting closer to her house. "Well I guess this is my stop." Sakura said to Mugen.

"Oh…kay well I guess I'll see you later…or when ever." Mugen said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"Mugen don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." Said Sakura and smiled a reassuring smile. "And maybe you can meet my mom sometime? Sakura asked.

Mugen thought for a moment…"B-but ….won't you're mom find me a little odd looking?"

"W- Wha of course not silly… What gave you that crazy idea?" Sakura said with a big wide smile

Mugen just blushed and answered with a nothing forget I asked type of look. "Um…of course I'd like to meet your mom…Sakura."

"Well I'll catch ya later kay!" Sakura said in her usual bubbly voice. And she ran off to her house waving back.

Mugen just smiled and yelled "See ya Sakura-Chan!" as he headed down the road.

Mugen thought that today was going to be the same as always….but he was clearly wrong for today he made his first friend. Life wasn't too bad…. he supposed.

And even though Mugen knew that he lived pretty far away from Sakura and it would probably take till dark to actually get HOME…and his father would most likely be furious, he really didn't care or maybe he really wasn't thinking about what punishment he will surely be in for when he gets home.

Because for some reason Mugen thoughts were all about Sakura and how much fun they had……And what he does with her the next day …….

End of Chapter

Well I know some of you guys are made that it took me this long to get this chap in…but think it was worth it right? Or maybe not…well anyway sorry it took sooooo long to update but chapter 4 will be in within a week or so. Also I need at least 3 more reviews before I update again ya know to get the fill of what u guys think of this story!! Flames Allowed

Next chapter: Enter Ino the girl with confidence


End file.
